1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head obtained by welding a plurality of components has been known. For example, in a head having a hollow part, a plurality of components are usually welded.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-337347 discloses a head obtained by welding a first forged product and a second forged product. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-236945 (US2006/0189410) discloses a golf club head to which a hitting face is welded.